The Changes In Me
by JacqueLoveLess
Summary: When Ryoma Echizen left, right after the victory at Nationals, everyone was effected. Good or Bad. Now when the most popular tennis academy invites tennis teams from all over the world to go to the academy for an entire year. Pairing Poll Posted.
1. AN

Dear viewers,

This is a authors note (I know your probably sick of them.) informing you that I'm changing the summary.

As you may have guessed, I'm a very random person, and inspiration struck. So a lot of this fan fiction will change, including; the summary, the title, the plot. No worries, the pairing will stay the same and the concept some what the same. So, here's the new summary/title.

The Changes In Me

By

JacqueLoveLess

Summary

When Ryoma Echizen left, right after the victory at Nationals, everyone was effected. Good or Bad. Now when the most popular tennis academy invites tennis teams from all over the world to go to the academy for an entire year. So, what happens at Francis Tennis Academy, stays at Francis Tennis Academy. Thrill Pair

So, please read. If not, I won't hold it against you… just preferably leave a message [[not a review about why you dislike it. Please!


	2. Chapter I

The Changes In Me

By

JacqueLoveLess

Chapter I

"France, huh?" the voice of a very bored teenaged boy cut through the silence.

"Yes sir." The man in a black suit replied. He looked at the young man sitting in on the window seat in the mansion family room. The dimming sunlight cast a shadow across the face of the young man. The emerald in his midnight black hair was subtle yet present due to the red cast of the falling sun. The butler watched as the perfectly chiseled face of the young man fell back against the wall, and the eyes, that the butler knew from experience would be a molten golden olive, slide closed, as if the young man was in pain.

"Do you think I should go?" the question quietly spoken was whispered into the dimming room.

"I…I think it would be good for you." the butler replied. He watched as the young man exhaled slowly then opened his mouth to reply.

"Please RSVP to Headmaster Blasé. Tell him… tell him I'll see him on the 7th of September." the butler's soft spoken young master said.

"Yes sir." the butler replied before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Mathews…Please inform my father as well."

"Yes sir."

The butler left the room and the young man sighed. He opened his golden eyes and cast a look out the bay window. He continued to sit on the comfortable window seat before rising and leaving the room to walk up the pristine marble stairs up to his room.

'_France, huh?' _He thought as he shut the door.

---

"Really? Paris?!" Kikumaru Eiji squealed into his double partners ear, his arms wrapping securely around Shuichiro Oishi's neck.

"Eiji! Calm Down!" Oishi scolded lightly as his doubles partner began to bounce around and squeal. The Seigaku Club House was buzzing with excitement. Even the stoic captain of the tennis team was smiling ever so slightly.

"Yes. Paris. Apparently they're inviting the best around the world to go to the school. Now. These are the forms you need signed. These forms explain that your still getting the academic requirements that you need to pass this year, and everything you'll need to bring. This trip and tuition is free, so no worries there." the Seigaku high school tennis coach continued, completely oblivious to the silence that swept the club house. "Okay, now make sure these get signed by your parents as soon as possible. We'll be leaving on the 10th of September and I need time to mail these back and get plane tickets… Anyway, dismissed." He called before turning and leaving the young men standing solemnly in the club house.

"Do…do you think he'll be there?" Takashi Kawamura asked timidly.

"Probably." Sadaharu Inui answered quietly.

"Yeah…" Eiji muttered.

"So? W-who cares! He left! What do we care about him!" Takeshi Momoshiro blurted out, his face angry and betrayed.

"Momo…" Syuusuke Fuji said softly, his ever present smile slipping.

"No! What do we care? I thought we were past all of this! He's gone! He left us! So what do we care?!" Momoshiro asked, angrily.

"Momo! Don't talk about O'chibi like that!" Eiji whined, his voice tight.

"Enough." Kunimitsu Tezuka said, his voice full of authority, "If Echizen is there, then we'll simply be polite."

"But!"

"No buts!" He replied, "Now, go home and get your forms signed. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said before grabbing his tennis jacket and his bag and leaving the club room with his slip in hand.

"I suppose he's right." Fuji said softly, slipping his smile back into place. He grabbed his stuff and left as well. The tennis club began breaking up and heading home, each, with one Ryoma Echizen on their mind.

---

'_She called me up today just to let me know_

_That she found somebody better and she's letting me go_

_I've never been one to be on my own_

_At least that's what she thinks not what my past has shown_

_Maybe you'd think twice if you had known_

_Every kiss I hope it tastes like me_

_and every single night I hope it haunts you in your sleep_

_I hope it gets so bad that all you want is to forget_

_I cant wait to be your biggest regret._

_I'm done with rehearsal for calling you out_

_if its you know exactly who I'm talking about_

_I'll write a hook so big you wont forget_

_So enjoy my voice and all the bitter things that I said_

_over and over and over in your head_

_Every kiss I hope it tastes like me_

_and every single night I hope it haunts you in your sleep_

_I hope it gets so bad that all you want is to forget_

_I cant wait to be your biggest regret._

_I'm sorry_

_Forgive me_

_It's just too easy_

_Because you need me._

_Every kiss I hope it tastes like me_

_and every single night I hope it haunts you in your sleep_

_I hope it gets so bad that all you want is to forget_

_I cant wait to be your biggest regret._

_Every kiss I hope it tastes like me_

_and every single night I hope it haunts you in your sleep_

_I hope it gets so bad that all you want is to forget_

_I cant wait to be your biggest regret.'_

The young man of 14 adjusted his studio headphones as the song came to an end. He sighed and looked out the window of the cab he'd called to take him to Blasé Bourbon Tennis Academy. He midnight black emerald kissed hair hung over his forehead, and into his golden eyes. He looked across the seat and adjusted his duffle bag and the medium sized cat carrier that sat next to him.

The cab jostled as it came to a stop. The young man didn't move.

"Hé, le gamin, nous sommes ici." '**Hey, kid, we're here.'** The cab driver said, turning around in his seat.

"Merci. Combien vous dois-je ?" **'Thank-You. How much do I owe you?' ** the young man replied, pushing his hand into his back pocket to pull out his leather wallet.

"Vingt-cinq dollars" '**25 dollars' **the cab driver replied, stretching his hand out to receive the money the young man had taken out.

"Merci. Ayez un Jour Agréable." **'Thank-you. Have a nice day.' **he stepped out of the cab, grabbing his belonging and heading up the short walkway.

'_Welcome to Paris.' _he thought to himself.

----

"Come on! Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" the Seigaku tennis coach yelled above the commotion on the airport. He was surrounded by about 52 tennis players all from Seigaku or the surrounding teams. Some of the rival teams bickered at each other and groused about having to ride the same plane as that team but other than that everyone was pretty quiet for 5 a.m.

"Let's go." Hyotei's tennis coach called to his team. The coach rounded up their teams, and did a head check. "Okay. Now, everyone get on the plane." he called.

"Hai!" the boys said, lining up to be admitted.

'_This is going to be fun…'_

_---_

"Hé, tête assoupie. Bonjour!" '**Hey, sleepy-head! Good morning!' **Carel said cheerfully to Ryoma.

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui est si bon de cela ?" **'Yeah? What's so good about it?' **Ryoma replied, mildly amused at Carel's hyper-ness.

"Beaucoup de choses!" **'A lot of things!' **Carel said, practically bouncing from the plastic chair he sat on.

"Comme que ?" **'Like what?' **Ryoma questioned, quirking his perfectly shaped eyebrows

"Les autres équipes de tennis nous rejoindront!" **'The other tennis teams will be joining us!' **Carel said, practically giggling at the idea,

"yay ?" '**Yay?' **Ryoma smiled, his tone mildly sarcastic. He'd met Carel about two days ago when he first came to Blasé Bourbon Tennis Academy. He'd learned that Carel was very enthusiastic about just about everything.

Pourquoi ne sont pas vous vous êtes extasiés! Je ne peux pas attendre! Nous finissons apprendre un bouquet de choses d'autres pays!" **'Why aren't you enthused! I can't wait! We get to learn a bunch of things from other countries!'** Carel cried, smiling a huge grin.

"Vous savez, Carel, quand les équipes arrivent ici, pas beaucoup parleront le français. On m'a enseigné à un jeune âge donc je sais comment, mais quand j'ai vécu au Japon, presque personne savait qui parler n'importe quoi autre que le japonais." **'You know, Carel, when teams arrive here, not many people will speak French. They taught me a youth therefore I know how, but when I lived in Japan, almost nobody knew which to speak anything other than Japanese.' **Ryoma said as he began eating his breakfast.

"Aw! Aucune foire! Je peux seulement parler le français et l'américain!" **'Aw! No fair! I can only speak French and American!' **Carel pouted.

"Je crois que vous serez parfaits. Il y aura des traducteurs dans tous les sens." **'I think you'll be fine. There will be translators all over the place.' **Ryoma said, puling his crimson red studio headphones and his black iPod Touch from his messenger bag. He set them in place, efficiently cutting off the conversation as he chose a song.

'_Late night, driving home together  
and at red lights we press our lips together  
and we're holding tight now  
slow it down now  
Let's take our time  
let the moment last  
until it feels right  
holding back  
and not getting to carried away  
let the music fade_

Cause you are the brightest star  
I'm in love with who you are  
And you are the brightest star  
I'm lost without your love

We are in each others arms  
just like a movie scene  
cause as we're leaning in  
the light decides to turn green  
Me and you together  
this is getting better  
just butterflies won't do  
I don't want just red lights  
I want more of these nights  
cause baby I love you

You and me is what matters most  
It's not the intimacy that brings me  
closer to you…'

'_I wonder… just who will be here.' _The youngest Echizen thought, as he listen to the music play.

----

'Bonjour. Nous devons arriver à l'Académie de Tennis de Bourbon Blase. pouvez-vous nous prendre là ?" **'Hello. We need to get to Blasé Bourbon Tennis Academy. Can you take us there?' **the translator asked the cab driver. Each team was assigned a translator and a van cab. The teams piled in and the translators would ask where to go.

"Oui. Nous serons là dans environ 20 minutes." **'yes. We'll be there in about 20 minutes.' **The cab driver replied.

"Merci" **'thank-you.' **the teams settled back laughing and talking until the cab came to a stop. The translator paid the cab driver and the teams climbed out.

"Sugoi…"Eiji said.

"Yeah." Oishi replied. The teams stared at the beautiful school.

"Excellent! Everyone is here, correct? Good! Good! Please follow me!" a small, rather enthusiastic man rushed out talk in perfect Japanese to them.

"Oh. Thank-you." The coaches replied. The teams followed him inside the gorgeous school.

---

The halls were far from silent as teams arrived. There were teams from all over the world. A mixture of babbling words and different face filled Ryoma Echizen's mind as he stood two stories above the ruckus, leaning lightly against the balcony. He'd noticed Carel, his new platinum blonde friend, bobbing through the crowds, trying to suck in as much 'culture' as possible. Carel had told him that he was going to find someone who spoken a bunch of languages and see if they'd teach him. So far all he'd found was Ryoma, who turned him down.

Ryoma watched as the teams got room assignments and watched as the young men laughed and smiled as if there was nothing in the world wrong. Ryoma sighed and slipped his vanilla white studio headphones into place.

'_I knew all along  
That I was right at the start  
Bout the seeds of the weeds  
That grew in your heart  
Self satisfaction for the factions  
Who formed to tear us apart  
Well I gave you the Midas touch  
Oh you turned round and scratched out my heart_

Oh what did you expect?  
Oh tell me what did you expect?  
To lay it on my head  
So is it all upon my head?

Bang bang you're dead  
Always so easily lead  
Bang bang you're dead  
Put all the rumors to bed  
Bang bang you're dead

I knew all along  
But I was loathe to believe  
There was nothing but spite  
Fury and lies  
Of the words that you weave  
An illusion to a conclusion  
And oh its oh so tawdry  
When you put it to bed  
Kick it in the head  
Oh wont they just let it be

Bang bang you're dead  
Always so easily lead  
Bang bang you're dead  
Put all the rumours to bed  
Bang bang you're dead

Oh what did you expect?  
Oh tell me what did you expect?  
To lay it on my head  
So is it all upon my head?

Bang bang you're dead  
Always so easily lead  
Bang bang you're dead  
Put all the rumors to bed  
Bang bang you're dead  
Bang bang bang bang you're dead'

The beat died down, switching songs and _'Fur Elise' _began to play slowly through the headphones. Ryoma sighed, his hair falling even more into his face as he leaned away from the railing and began to walk back to his room. It was best to be in your room when your roommate arrived…

---

On the eight floor of the academy Ryoma Echizen turned to room 800, and slide his key through the old fashioned key hole. He gave it a quick turn before removing the key and pushing the crème white door open. He feet was cushioned under navy blue carpet, and his skin illuminated by the soft sunlight streaming through the window and reflecting against the pale crème white walls.

Ryoma walked over to his bed and laid back against his pillow. He'd tossed his black messenger bag down beside him on the jet black comforter. He glanced sideways at the wall his bed was pressed against. It was covered in band posters. Bands from all over the world. 'Courage Call', 'Dirty Pretty things', 'Boys Like Girls', 'Fine Frenzy', 'Paramore', 'Between the Trees', 'Rolling Stones', 'The Animals', 'J.Geils Band', 'Extreme', 'Beethoven', 'Simple Plan'. The poster were vibrant and overlapping in a messy, yet nice fashion. Next to his bed was a simple pearl white wooden desk. Then another desk next to it, obviously for his roommate.

Ryoma had placed his laptop case down on the desktop, right next to the small table lamp the academy had supplied. He'd left his sketch book out on the desk, and his art kit next to it. He shifted up off the bed and grabbed his sketch book and art kit and set it in the middle drawer. Sighing, he picked up his guitar and slid it under his bed with his emptied duffle bags. His clothes were all put away in the dresser on his half of the closet.

He laid back down, adjusting his headphones as another song drummed through the speakers.

'_Dear Jamie I've got a letter I would like to send  
It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.  
Should I trust this dialect to convey the right effect?_

Dear Jamie I've got some things I'd like to set in pen  
I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent.  
Should I trust my printer's ink to express the things I think?

Every time I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all other folks who've got much more to say

Dear Jamie this envelope will represent my heart  
I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart.  
This stamp will be every action that carried my affection  
Across the air and land and sea  
Should I trust the postage due to deliver my heart to you?

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say  
Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say

Give you all I can  
A flower and a hand  
I hope this helps you see  
Signed, Sincerely me.'

As the song faded the door was opened and in it's mist stood Ryoma Echizen's new roommate.

---

"Buchou! Buchou, who's room are you in?" Akaya Kirihara asked his captain.

"Um… mine's on the eighth floor. Room…" Seiichi Yukimaru began but was cut off by the Rikkai Dia baby.

"But Buchou! All of our rooms are on the seventh floor!" Kirihara whined.

"I believe I can explain." they turned at the sound of the voice. "We've put captains and the single player on floor eight." a man stated in perfect Japanese.

"Oh… but… wait. Did you say single player?" Yukimaru asked. That caught the attention of the other Japanese teams as well.

"Ah. Yes. Well, there was one… He's from America. He's a prodigy, and he doesn't belong to a team… but our headmaster, quite the tennis fan, decided that he'd like for him to attend. So he's the only one here without a team… so we put him with the captains on the eighth floor." the man said a slow smile appearing on his face.

"Oh…" Yakima said, his smile slipping back into place. "What's his name?"

"His name? Well… I'm not entirely sure. He's not the social type. Doesn't come down from his room much and the headmaster won't say who he is…just that he's very happy he could make it…" a small look of puzzlement crossed the man's face.

"Ore-sama demands to meet this mysterious man!" Atobe cried, clearly upset that someone was specially chosen, and that that specially chosen person wasn't him.

"Well, I'm sure you will. He's on the same floor as you and he'll probably be in some of your classes… According at the headmaster the boy is taking junior English, sophomore math, and senior science… he's not in any freshmen classes, like he should be… But then, he is a prodigy…"

"He's fourteen?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, apparently so. I would tell you to go find Carel on the French Team but… He only speaks French and American…"  
"Why would the Carel guy be able to tell us more about this boy?" Kippei Tachibana asked.

"Well, from what I heard the boy spends a lot of his time with Carel…Oh, excuse me… I believe I'm needed over by the Brazilian team…" With that the man left, leaving the teams to wonder just who was this boy.

---

Seiichi Yukimaru stepped out of the elevator and glanced down at his room assignment.

'_Room 800' _He thought to himself. _'I wonder who my roommate is. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be roommates with this mystery boy?' _He chuckled to himself as he side his key into place on room 800's door. He pushed the door open and walked into the room.

He stood there a second, noticing his new roommate. The young boy sat on black and white clad bed, his midnight black emerald kissed hair was brushed sideways over the boys closed eyes. His face a pristine pale, almost alabaster pale. It was finely craved and Yukimaru couldn't help but think that the gods had been good to this boy. He had a nice body, his muscled arms showed bare under the short sleeve muscle T-shirt. The shirt advertised what Yukimaru assumed was an American band called 'The Scene Aesthetics'. In his hand was a black iPod Touch that had vanilla white studio headphones attached, which covered the boys ears. At the angle the boy was at Yukimaru could see the double pierced right side of the boys firm lip. The boy's body was relaxed, his black cargo jeans fitted loosely to the obviously muscled legs of the boy. He had one leg bent, resting on his mattress, while the other just lay flat out, his sock-clad foot tapped to the music that played through the studio headphones. The boy's hand moved and Yukimaru noticed the blue and black wooden bracelets on his wrist. Yukimaru's gaze strayed from the boy to the rest of the boy's side of the room. Band posters were pinned to the wall, a thin laptop sat on the desk, a black messenger bag with buttons on it rested on the bed next to the boy.

Yukimaru didn't notice that that boy's eyes had opened, revealing the molten golden olive eyes, until his gaze made it back to the boy. His eyebrow was cocked up and an amused look was pasted on the boys face.

"A-ah. Hello. I'm Seiichi Yukimaru." Yukimaru said in his best English.

"Hello, Yukimaru-san. I'm Ryoma Echizen." the boy said in fluent, perfect Japanese. He was removing his head phones, which now rest on his neck.

"You speak Japanese!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

"I'm half- Japanese, so, yes, I speak Japanese." Ryoma stated.

"Oh! Well, that's nice." Yukimaru said a smile sliding onto his effeminate face.

"Yes. I suppose it is, but then I speak several languages so I suppose it wouldn't matter much. Are you my new roommate?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh… As long as this is room 800, then yes." Yukimaru said.

"Well, this is Room 800, so I suppose you are. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Yukimaru-san." Ryoma said with smooth politeness.

"Likewise, Echizen-san." Yukimaru said, placing his stuff on his bed.

"Please, call me Ryoma." Ryoma said.

"Oh. Okay. Then you can call me Seiichi."

"Very well. There is two dressers in the closet. I used one, the other is yours. There's also an area to hang up your stuff. That desk there is yours, if you need it." Ryoma pointed out when Yukimaru looked confused as to where to put his stuff other than his bed.

"Oh, thank-you Ryoma." Yukimaru said.

"Your welcome. There's going to be a big dinner tonight around eight. They've informed me that they would appreciate it if we dressed 'nicely'" Ryoma said, shifting into a sitting position.

"Okay. Thanks. So…Where are you from?" Yukimaru asked.

" I'm from America." Ryoma replied.

"Oh, so are you the American team captain?" Yukimaru asked.

"No. I'm not from a team. I'm a single player." Ryoma said simply "Though I'm sure you already knew that, Seiichi." He smiled, and quirked his finely shaped eyebrow.

"Well…I thought so." Yukimaru said, flushing slightly.

"I figured I was a topic of gossip." Ryoma smiled lightly. He brushed at his hair, tucking it behind his right ear.

" You not only have you lip pierced but you have three earrings?" Yukimaru asked s he caught sight on Ryoma's ear.

"Yes. I also have my hips pierced…" Ryoma stated.

"You hips? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Only for a bit…"

The boys continued they're conversation while Yukimaru unpacked.

---

A/n: Okay so that's chapter one. And now for a couple disclaimers;

I disclaim the songs in this chapter. They belong to (in this order);

Your Biggest Regret- Courage Call

White Lines and Red Lights- Between The Trees

Bang Bang You're Dead- Dirty Pretty Things

Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me- HelloGoodbye

Also, I have other disclaimers and then to continue on with the Authoress note.

I disclaim the characters used in this story.

Now that that is done, I would like you to be nice and review (or message) me. I would love to know what you think of the story (re-write). I also would like to point out that, yes, I used French dialogue, but that's because French dialogue will be a big part later. Any mistakes, grammatical or spelling, please let me know. Anyway, Ja Ne. JacqueLoveLess.


	3. Pairing

Dear reviewers,

I have been requested to make the pairing different. OT6 and OT5 have been suggested (I personally like OT5 better than I like Thrill Pair... I've never actually seen nor read OT6, but I love the idea...). So, I believe I might change the pairing... I like the idea of OT6... but I've never written one...or read one... I'm not the best at relationship writing... I was struggling with thrill pair but... OT6 had sparked my interest!(I personally love the Yukimura/Ryo pairing...it's a shame there's not many out there.)

So..here's what I say; I will post a poll. I will not decide on the pairing. I'm not sure when the poll will close but I will warn you ahead of time.

Poll:

Yukimura/Ryo

Fuji/Ryo

OT6

OT5

Ryo/Your choice.

Please respond... It will help me...

Ja Ne

JacqueLoveLess


	4. Chapter II

_Oops! I forgot to mention that Yukimura did not meet Ryo in Nationals! At least not in my story. Sorry! Also, I would like to say sorry about how I spelt Yukimura's name wrong. _

_Update- I know I said I would warn you about the pairing but the past few days no one has sent any votes. So I'm going off the ones I have now:_

_Yukimura/Ryoma- 11_

_Thrill Pair- 9_

_Pillar Pair- 2_

_Royal Pair- 1_

_Momoshiro/Ryoma- 1_

_Fuji/Ryoma/Yukimura- 3_

_Fuji/Ryoma/Tezuka- 1_

_OT5- 8_

_OT6-19_

_Now, as of now, poll is closed. I know this will anger some of you and what not but please…be nice. I'm choosing OT6, yet if I find myself incapable of writing that, then it'll be… the next in line. Yukimura/Ryoma. Sorry._

* * *

The Changes In Me

By

JacqueLoveLess

Chapter II

'_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed_

_When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
But the way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second theirs_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath, 'cause it sounds so easy  
Never out of doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Because the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle'_

The song faded and Ryoma's eyes flickered closed. It was only noon and he had nothing to really done. Yukimura had already left, having to make sure his team settled in. So, Ryoma lay on his bed, his headphones on and his eyes closed. Knowing there was nothing better to do, Ryoma let himself slip into sleep. Where the nightmares plagued him.

_**He stood in the white room that was littered with floral arrangements that made the room smell badly with the mixing aromas of the many different flowers. It wasn't the first time he'd been in this room. In fact he'd spent almost a year and a half standing, sitting, sleeping in this white, white room. The consistent 'beep' of the heart monitor was annoying, but reassuring. He was glued to the spot, his black and white All Star converse stuck to the white tile floor. The 'beep' stopped. The reassurance fled. And a vise gripped tight on his heart. He was jostled by the doctors, the nurses, that rushed in. they swarmed the white bed. Noise… confusion… nothingness. **_

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Wake Up!" Ryoma was pulled from his nightmare, a grip on his throat stopping his air, a pressure on his chest, the sweat dripping from his temples. His headphones had been pulled off, his iPod set aside, on the desk, next to his laptop. "Ryoma? Are you okay?" Yukimura. That's who had awoken him, that's who pulled him from his over-lived hell.

"Uh…Yeah. Sorry, Seichii. I…dozed off I guess. What time is it?" Ryoma asked, reaching up to rub his tired eyes.

"About 7 'o'clock. You should get ready for the dinner tonight. I already had a shower so the bathroom is all yours." Yukimura said, his smile present on his soft face.

"Okay, thanks." Ryoma replied, shoving his weary body off his soft bed.

'_Maybe a hot shower will help.'_

* * *

"So, Buchou… Who's your roommate?!" Bunta Marui asked excitedly. Yukimura just chuckled. He'd barely sat down before everyone had assumed that he had the 'single player' as a roommate. It may be true, but why was everyone so interested. Hyotei, Seigaku, Fudomine, Rokkaku, St. Rudolph and even some Yamabuki were leaning in to find out who it was.

"Well… I have the single player as a roommate." Yukimura said chuckling happily.

"What's he look like?!!" Kirihara questioned, his voice almost raising and octave.

"Well… He's about 171 cm tall, and about… 125 lbs., mostly muscle. He has a punkish fashion sense, and has several piercing."

"Where?" Marui asked.

"Well, a double piercing on the right side of his bottom lip, he has his ears pierced three times on each. He also has his _hips_pierced. It's actually kind of weird, but he doesn't wear the hip rings much…"

"His hips?" Renji Yanagi asked, his eyebrow cocking up toward his hairline.

"Yup. Anyway, he has some pretty good muscles from what I saw, and he's got this weird hair… it's jet black with… emerald green in it…and his eyes… amazing. They're like cat-eyes. Golden-olive…his name is…"Yukimura trailed off as he looked up toward the stairs that lead down to the main floor. Catching Yukimura's eye, the rest of the Japanese players turned to look as well.

There stood Ryoma Echizen. He wore a pair of black slacks with his black and white converse and a red studded belt. His silk button-up shirt was black and he wore a red tie that matched the red belt. his lip rings were small hoops with small red beads in the middle of each metal ring. His unique hair was styled to fall shaggily across his right eye. He had crimson red studio headphones covering his ears, his iPod in hand.

"Ryoma Echizen."

* * *

"Hé, Ryoma! Ici!" **'Hey, Ryoma! Over here!'**Carel yelled, waving his arm, trying to get Ryoma's attention.

"J'ai une attribution de table. Désolé, Carel." **'I have a table assignment. Sorry, Carel.' **Ryoma called back as he walked to one of the tables by the Russian team.

"Привет. Как дела?"**'Hello. How are you?' **one of the Russian boys asked.

"Прекрасный. Вы?"**'Fine. You?'** Ryoma asked back as he settled down in one of the chairs. The conversation lasted a bit, but then, as per his custom, Ryoma put his head phones on and waiting for the head master to arrive.

* * *

'_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do.'_

Dinner dragged. Ryoma spent his time being goggled at by teams, being talked loudly to by the overly excited headmaster, and having to listen the chatter of the multi-languages around him. Now, all he wanted to do was take an aspirin, and go for a nighttime walk through the school gardens. Which is where he was now. He sat back against a crab apple tree, his now bare feet pressed against the grass. He'd rolled his pant legs, and his shirt sleeves. His hand held his iPod as it played from Ryoma's 'A Fine Frenzy' play list.

'_come on, come out_

_come on, come out  
the weather is warm  
come on, come out  
come on come on_

_a spot in the shade  
where oranges fall  
a spot in the shade  
away from it all_

_watching the sky, you're watching a painting  
coming to life, shifting and shaping  
staying inside, it all goes all goes by_

_a blanket unfolds,  
a blanket to lie  
the pieces of gold  
they light up your eyes  
and now we're alone  
and now we're alive_

_watching the sky, you're watching a painting  
coming to life, shifting and shaping  
staying inside, it all goes  
all goes all goes all goes by  
stopping the time, the rush and the waiting  
leave it behind, shifting and shaping  
keep it inside, it all goes all goes all goes all goes by_

_it all goes passing by  
all goes passing by_

_watching the sky, you're watching a painting  
coming to life, shifting and shaping  
staying inside, it all goes  
all goes all goes all goes by  
stopping the time, the rush and the waiting  
leave it behind, shifting and shaping  
keep it inside, it all goes all goes by'_

"Ryoma?" a deep voice startled Ryoma, his body giving a small jolt. He stopped his music and pulled the headphones off.

"Hello, Atobe-san."

"Ryoma…don't call me that." the tall man said softly.

"What should I call you then?" Ryoma asked, as if he had no idea what Atobe wanted to be called by him.

"Kei. That's a name I don't think I would mind hearing you say again." Atobe said, his gray eyes looked at the young man against the tree. Atobe moved forward and sat relatively close to Ryoma.

"I'm not sure if it would be proper, Atobe-san." Ryoma responded, his voice holding a slight bitter humor in it.

"Since when have you cared a proper?" Atobe asked. Ryoma laughed lightly, the laughter tinged with bitterness. Atobe caught it.

"What happened to you?" Atobe asked.

"I grew up, Kei." Ryoma responded, getting up and placing his headphones back on place. He slipped his socks and shoes on and began walking back to the school.

When he was out of hearing range, Atobe stared after him.

"What happened to you, Ryo?" Atobe whispered, letting his soft voice flow on the light summer winds.

* * *

' _Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly_

_Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

_And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in  
And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did_

_Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

_Oh no, oh no no no  
Oh no, oh no no no'_

The soft music faded, leaving the dull ring of the song in Ryoma's ears. He hit the off button on the music alarm, before it could start another song.

"Morning, Seichii." Ryoma muttered to his awakening roommate.

"Mornin'…" Yukimura yawned sleepily.

'_First day of actual school. Yay.' _Even in Ryoma's mind the thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Sorry it's not very long, but I have an Earth Science Report to write as well... sorry! Anyway, you got a little bit of Ryoma/Atobe. A secret past I guess... lol. Hope you liked it! Read and Review!

Disclaimers: I do not own PoT characters.

Songs used:

Dear Maria, count me in- All Time Low

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Come On, Come Out- a Fine Frenzy

Smile Like You mean it- the Killers.

* * *


	5. Chapter III

The Changes in Me

By

JacqueLoveLess

Chapter III

Ryoma couldn't't help sigh. He looked at the crowds surrounding the schedule area. A-F into one line, G-M in another, then the last line was N-Z. Normally it would'nt be anything big, but they had only three tables, and everyone with A-F, G-M, or N-Z, no matter your ethnicity had to go into their designated line. So, needless to say, there was confusion, distortion, and a bit of panic. 

"Bloody hell." Ryoma muttered under his breath. He sighed again and pulled his lime green studio headphones over his neck and onto his ears. He tended to match his headphone color to his outfit, which is why having specially made, interchangeable skins for his specially made studio headphones, really helped. Today, his colors were lime green, black and white. If one were to look over at him they would surely believe he was gorgeous, as most did. His emerald tinted jet black hair was swept over his liquid golden eyes. His finely defined face was it's normal alabaster color, unmarked, and other than the two lip rings that were in place, flawless. While around his smooth alabaster neck hung two necklace. One was a black and lime green male choker, the other a set of dog tags. He wore a black muscle t-shirt that had 'Boy Kill Boy' written in lime green across the front. He wore a black, white and green stripped button-up, yet left the buttons undone. If he were to roll up his shirt sleeves you would have seen seven bracelets that rest on his slim wrists. Four bracelets on his left hand, three on his right, all black and lime green, no matter what style they were. His wore slightly tight fitting black skinny jeans with two skinny belts, one black and one lime green. His feet encased in his black and white canvas converses. He'd changed his piercings in his hip to black and lime green ball ends, while the piercings in his ears were changed as well. The bottom piercing was a see-through circular gauge, while the one above it was a single lime green stud, the last piercing was a black metal hoop with a small lime green bead attached to the center of the hoop. The same hoops that donned his ears, were the ones that donned his lip.

Ryoma's head bobbed slightly to the tune of his music as he readjusted his grip on his black messenger bag, then slipped his hands into his pockets and he moved forward in his assigned line.

'_This is not a movie  
Things just ain't the same as your favorite video  
Try standing back and move me  
next to you is a very nice place to go _

Talk, talk to Suzie!  
"I went through a million choices."  
Talk, Set it up for Suzie!  
"I listened to a million voices"  
And they said...  
"Don't let me down" they said  
"Don't let me down again"  
No no...

Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!"  
Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!"  
Oh no no no

Read not what the stars say

There's an evil lurking round every door  
It's not enough to make you leave me  
And I never wanted you to go

Talk talk to Suzie!  
",I went through a million choices"  
Talk, Set it up for Suzie!  
"I listened to a million voices"

And they said...  
"Don't let me down" they said  
"Don't let me down" they said  
"Don't let me down again"  
No no...

Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!"  
Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!"

Oh, time has leering on  
So take another breath  
And taste this one more time again 

_One more time again. _

Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!",  
Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!",  
Countdown, countdown, countdown to the disappointment  
"I'm yours, tonight!"' 

The song faded, another began and Ryoma glanced at the line he was in, then at the clock. He sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time this morning. _'This is going to take a while' ._

* * *

Course.Level/Grade.Language.Room.Teacher.Days

English/Junior/Japanese/223/Yukimasu/Mon-Wed

Art/Sophomore/English/145/Brooks/Mon-Wed

History/Sophomore/Russian/234/Ivanovich/Mon-Wed

Science/Senior/French/567/Ackerman/ Mon-Wed

Math/Sophomore/Portuguese /629/Câmara/Mon-Wed

Photography/Junior/English/155/Lockhart/Thurs-Sat

Gym/Sophomore/Japanese/Gym 3/Takashu/Thurs-Sat

PsychologySeniorEnglish755MinorThurs-Sat

Drama/Junior/Japanese/566/Kunimanko/Thurs-Sat

Forensics/Sophomore/English/589/Dancer/Thurs-Sat

Lunch/1st /lunch/Japanese/Café./Mon-Sat.

Ryoma gave a small smirk as he glanced over his schedule. He had English, Art, history, Lunch, Science and Math, Monday through Wednesday, in that order. Thursday through Saturday he had Photography, Gym, Psychology, Lunch, Drama and Forensics, in that order. It wasn't bad. In fact, due to his ability to speak many different languages, he's been able to take some classes that certain student had been unable to take because the course was only offered in certain languages. So, academically, he had an advantage over most students. He smiled once again as he carefully slipped his schedule into his bag. He pressed the play button on his iPod Touch and began to walk to his next class, not even knowing the pair of sapphire blue eyes that followed him.

* * *

'_This night, this night's just like the rest.  
These same thoughts just runnin through my head.  
Singing reckless phrases with a different face.  
They say, they say that I am worthless, but I'm not listening.  
I swear, in the end. _

Round, round they spin like a record now.  
Same falsehoods built to be broke down.  
Around and around, I'm falling down, again.

Sticks and stones may break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill, they surely kill.  
This feels the same.  
Complications and different situations.  
I am holding our love.  
Is it worth it to die a little each day? All for unseen craze.

Sticks and stones may break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill, they surely kill.  
Your words they surely kill, they surely kill.  
Your words are breaking down now.

I would say, where I've been to where I am,  
It is worth it; it is grace.  
When all else fails, you can see it, this place.  
So now

Round, round they spin like a record now.  
Same falsehoods built to be broke down.  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down. (x 12)

Sticks and stones may break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill, they surely kill.  
Your words they surely kill, they surely kill.  
Your words are breaking down now.

It's all for her, again. Yeah.' 

Ryoma hit the off button on his iPod when the song reach its end. He'd made it to his first class. Walking into the class room he noticed it looked similar to a college classroom, or an auditorium. He allowed himself a brief smile and walked up the steps to take a seat in the back of the room, next to the big bay window. He settled down and watched as other students found their seats. He looked out the window, watching the blossoms of the crab apple trees out on the court yard.

"Mind if we sit here?" a soft voice asked. Ryoma turned, instantly recognizing the voice even though it was a bit deep then he'd remembered.

"Not at all." Ryoma responded smoothly. His golden gaze slipping past Syuusuke Fuji over to Tezuka Kunimitsu. He smirked. _'They've changed quiet a bit.' _He thought, taking in the changes of his former buchou and sempai. They'd both gotten taller, their hair a little bit longer. Tezuka had changed his glasses. Now, where thin framed glasses once set on his thin nose, now sat slightly thick square black glasses. His once light brown hair, now dark, sweeping across his handsome face. The stern features now a bit softer. He wore a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of regular tennis shoes. His hand moved up to slide his regular black shoulder bag off and set it next his seat. Ryoma's attention shifted to Fuji. Long, light, brown hair that swept over the effeminate face and those amazing blue eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes similar to Tezuka's.

"So… We were all wondering when you'd see you again." Fuji trailed off, ignoring the warning glance from Tezuka.

"Yes, well. This was unplanned. I had no intention of ever seeing anyone here ever again." Ryoma replied tilting his face into the sunlight that pour through the window.

"Really? So, what does that mean now? I mean, since your surrounded by us." Fuji asked, his eyes sliding open.

"Hm… what indeed." Ryoma replied more to himself than his two ex lovers.

"Your cold now." Fuji said.

"Not cold. Just no longer ignorant. I know nothing is how it seems. Innocence and Ignorance no longer reside with me." Ryoma said, his eyes shifting over the older men.

"What made you this way?" Tezuka muttered, speaking for the first time in his blunt natural way.

"The world, Kunimitsu. Simply the world." Ryoma replied. His attention shifting to the front of the room as a teacher walked in.

"Please take your seats, and we'll begin with today's lesson." Students took their seats, pulling out the issued text books, and dimming the chatter.

Ryoma smiled and continued to gaze out the window.

* * *

A/n; I'm so sorry it's so short (and late) but I'm crammed! I have exams and everything and wow... just so lazy lately! Anyway, I hope to have more up soon! Also, I'm ver sorry about Ryoma's schedule! When I wrote it, I used tabs to line it all up but... FF doesn't use tabs! I hope you can understand the schedule! SORRY!!!!!

Ja Ne, Jacqueloveless

I disclaim all Prince of Tennis rights, also the rights of the two songs used, "Suzie" by Boy kill Boy and "Words" by Between the Trees.


End file.
